oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Widow Pirates
3,433,000,000Daddy L. Legs - At Least 550,000,000 Kosaka Isshin - At Least 250,000,000 Wolfgang - At Least 400,000,000 Fukuoka Soren - 600,000,000 Salazar - 500,000,000 Draco D. Indiana - At Least 200,000,000 Lord MuuMuu - 200,000,000 Thatch Vincent - At Least 180,000,000 Jack Frost - At Least 150,000,000 Ballard Nicholai - 144,000,000 Mathison Fischer - At Least 130,000,000 Hatchcock Lucas - 79,000,000 Zahara Annabeth - At Least 30,000,000 Allar D. Daniel - 20,000,000 (Main Crew) At Least 5,343,000,000Black Widow Pirates - At least 3,433,000,000 Veno Pirates - At Least 1,880,000,000 Wynn Erin - 310,000,000 (Organization) |}} The Black Widow Pirates are one of the strongest pirate crew in the world as they are led by Yonko, Daddy L. Legs who has drawn comparisons to the legendary pirate himself and is considered by many to be the most powerful Yonko in today’s era.The First Ravels—Minnie refuses to fight who she considers the strongest Yonko, Legs. They are in control of Wano Country, with Legs ruling as its following her disbandment of their previous government. Their base of operations is located on Nagao Island, one of the four main islands of Wano, and the largest and most highly populated. Like most Yonko crews, the Black Widow Pirates are divided into different segments due to their size to better organize their activities and maximize efficiency. The crew is split into two major portions, the Black Widow Pirates, focused on expansion, the underworld, and other pirating activities, and the Black Widow Empire, focused on maintaining the empire in its entirety from its good supplies, societal level of education, civilian quality of life, and various other responsibilities needed for a thriving empire to succeed. History Following the prison-escape from Wano, Daddy L. Legs and Aoshin begun traveling the seas in efforts to raise an army capable of helping them break back into Wano. Jolly Roger In reference to their name, the Black Widow's Jolly Roger takes the form of a menacing skull with blood dripping from its teeth that is shaped similarly to a spider's body. Crew Members Crew Organization The Black Widow Pirates are less of a Pirate Crew, and more important an empire. The territories they have amassed are extraordinarily vast, and unlike the other Yonko, Legs believes in ruling over her territories with proper administration is the key to an ever-growing empire and influence. To this end, the organization within the Black Widow Pirates has been adjusted to include those that solely operate within the confines of the crew, while others act on behalf of the empire itself. Hitorigami Hitorigami (独神, Single God) stands at the apex of the Black Widow Pirates. In other words, their Empress and Captain, Daddy L. Legs. The Hitorigami's position is the face of the crew, as well as its strongest military power. Single-handedly, she conquers entire islands, and makes her presence as their Empress known. Although she does not directly handle any duties, both of the Kamiyo Nanayo report back to her directly with any updates on both the Black Widow Pirates, and the Black Widow Empire. However, for the most part, the Hitorigami is free to do whatever she likes, whenever she likes. As the supreme authority of the crew, she is not bound by conventional restrictions, though she finds herself bound by paperwork on the odd occasion, much to her chagrin. Being the Captain and Empress, the Black Widow's word is law. All members of the Black Widow Pirates and subjects of her Empire are forced to listen to her every command. Although people are allowed to voice their opinions before her, disobeying her direct orders can be taken as treason if one does not step their way around their words carefully. In terms of military power, Daddy L. Legs is the most powerful member of the Black Widow Pirates, and possesses a level of raw power that none of her subordinates could ever hope to match. Kamiyo Kamiyo (神世, Age of Gods) are the two individuals that serve directly underneath the Hitorigami as her arms. They operate the crew and empire as separate entities, and possess a vast number of subordinates underneath them. They possess the highest authority in the crew next to Daddy L. Legs, and are the ones most recognized among the two factions besides the Captain herself. The left hand of Daddy L. Legs, and authority over the Black Widow Pirates' military, is Wolfgang, otherwise regarded as Izanagi (イザナギ, He Who Invites). He maintains authority over the Kamiumi, those who represent the military might of the Black Widow Pirates. As such, he is considered to be the greatest fighter within the crew, and arguably the most feared among their members besides the Captain herself. He simultaneously monitors the invasive, guardian and scouting forces that comprise the Kamiumi, and leads operations he believes are critical to the expansion of the Black Widow Pirates' strength. The right hand of Daddy L. Legs, and authority over the Black Widow Empire, is Kosaka Isshin, otherwise regarded as Izanami (イザナミ, She Who Invites). He maintains authority over the Shichifukujin, those who represent the administration over the Black Widow Empire. He ensures that the empire is functioning adequately at all times, and thus regularly has the Shichifukujin report back to him. In addition to his role as the Black Widow Empire's supervisor, he also occupies the position of among the crew. Therefore, if Legs is unavailable for any reason, Isshin possesses the next highest authority. To this end, Isshin may speak on behalf of Legs and command her Yokai should it be necessary. Kamiumi Kamiumi (神産み, Birth of Gods) Shichifukujin Shichifukujin (七福神, Seven Lucky Gods) Yokai Yokai (妖怪, Phantom) Night Parade Night Parade (夜行, Yagyō) Others Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profile Territories Amazon Lily Wano Country References Category:Pirate Crews